Just This Once
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: In his eyes he was her protector.In her eyes he was the world to her.They where good friends.the only thought that ran though her head was.”Just a bit longer,I’ll break the reflection if only for a while make him see me as I truly am,just this once.”


Well okay now this is my first story on FFN. Well I don't know why I wanted to make this story. Shoot I was in the middle of babysitting. When I thought of this. I didn't even watch them I was just thinking of how I was going to plot this think out.1 day of writing and I like the way it turned out. Well enough of me talking on goes the story.

_Summary: In his eyes she was a girl that just got in the way .Just that. In her eyes he was the world to her. She'd always tell herself they where good friends. Just this once has she thought."Just a bit longer, I'll break the reflection if only for a while make him see me as I truly am, just this once._"

**I do not own the great Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. Sadly all I can do with it is toy with there lives in my own twisted ways. **

* * *

Just this once

"But...—"

"NO"

"Pleaseeee— Inuyasha" she begged. She looked so innocent so sad.

"Keh, noooo Kagome" mimicking her, looking down he looked at her and turned his head, obviously pouting.

"Why?" She smirked and leaned in to get a good look at his face.

"Because **I** said so"

"That's not an answer!" Happiness quickly turning into anger she watched as the red blur of sliver and red hopped up in one swift movement into the tree above her head. He leaned more into the tree's branch. She Glared daggers at him.

He opened one eye to see her sigh before turning and stomping off back to the village. Shrugging, he closed his eyes.

_Gosh. Stupid ,Stupid ,__**stupid**__. It's my own fault for thinking that hothead would let me go home. Let alone be nice to me. TODAY. Fricken idiot._

Kagome sighed inwardly before counting her walk to hut. Her shoulders slumped forward as her eyes began to burn she started slowing down. Taking a good deep breath she wiped her eyes of the liquid and looked around her she looked up at the gray sky. It was going to rain. Stopping she continued toward the village.

Opening his eyes and jumping off his tree, taking a jog to where the wench went, dramatically stopping right outside the hut she was in he, could her talking to the demon slayer, and the monk, tuning it out he jumped atop the roof awaiting the very upset miko.

---&---

"Goodbye you guys….yes I'll be back soon…..tomorrow afternoon I suppose….okay." Turning to make her way to the bone eater well. She turned around and toke a step before bumping into an irritated hanyou.

"What the hell is your problem today wench?" tapping his foot impatiently

"Watada you talking about?"

"YOU! Dam Kagome you coming up to me all fucking happy, begging me to go home, then walk away and being all depressed!!!"

"Gosh Inuyasha you really don't remember do you." She whispered as her chocolate brown eyes watered with unshed tears. Too many times she didn't want to cry; so many times she tried so hard. She failed. She'd always think why come back, that one thought always made her forgive him _because I love him. _Inuyasha winced ever so slightly.

Somehow, though he really didn't know why, seeing Kagome's face her unshed tears shot into his mind, he felt as though somebody just stabbed him in his heart and left him there bleeding. Just the _thought_ of making her cry made him feel so stupid, he didn't really know why she would get upset over him, He might not no why but he knew he needed to stop it. Stop the urge to hug her and comfort her so. At that thought he shacked his head

_Geta hold of your fucking self!_

"Good**bye…**_Inuyasha." Making him wince the way that she hissed out his name._

Getting up she pushed her way out of Inuyasha's grasp before stalking into his forest. She pushed through the trees and the roots. Really not knowing where she was to be heading. Her chest moving up and down so slowly so ragged, she looked as if she was ready to just kneel over and die, her heart slowly being pulled apart, with her head held high anybody could tell she was about to break down. All expect one naive hanyou.

"Shit OI….Wench wait"

Turning around so fast and looking at him with so much anger in her eyes. She made him fall to his knees. Her eyes the way they looked so betrayed so hurt looked as though they there Kikyou's right after she ended his life. Her face was visibly exhausted, her raven hair blowing in the wind, her chest moving up and down so fast; she looked as though she was a goddess that just battled 1 thousand demons and her one true love. But what she did amazed him and herself as well.

She laughed.

"**Wait **_you _expect _me_ too wait!" Sitting now on the well she didn't even bother to look at him. "Today im finally graduating." .He winced. "After all this time. But the thing I thought you'd remeberer the most." She toke a deep breath. "I'm turning 18 Inuyasha 18". She broke down. "I guess… I just thought….. you'd…you'd at least remember the day that we met. " She whispered before standing up and looking back into his amber eyes that shined in the sunlight. And with that she leapt into the well separating them. 500 years.

---&---

He stared with disbelief. He couldn't believe what she just said. Yes he heard it he just couldn't believe what he heard.

_Graduate, 18th Birthday,_

_Dam, good going Inuyasha. You said you'd protect her yet you made her cry. What kinda protector am I? _

_I really screwed up this haven't I?_

Gulping he sighed and toke one last look at the well he turned and started his way to the village. He walked into the hut that Keade was in looked around and sighed that nobody was there.

_What the hell. Why doesn't anybody around here tell me anything._

_What the hell im I gonna do, Kagome what have I done to show ya that your…your you make me feel so wired. What is it? This all of this is too fucking confusing._

Sitting down on the wood floor. Inuyasha looked up at the roof top his silver hair pooling on the floor.

---&---

"I'm home you guys…..okaa-san, jii-san, Souta??? You guys here?" Kagome looked around awhile before giving up and heading up upstairs.

_That's wired somebody always here. _She changed into her blue sundress dress with a yellow short sleeved half jacket on before sitting down on her desk and opening her math textbook and her notebook.

_I really shouldn't study today seeing it is my birthday and all._

She sighed Inuyasha really didn't diseur the things that she said to him right. It _was _her birthday after all; he should be nice to me just like she was on his human nights. Even though it was his fault he got her mad in the first place **and** forgot her birthday **and** forgot the day that they met right? She frowned at that.

Kagome's frown deepend as she thought. "_Just a bit longer, I'll break the reflection if only for a while make him see me as I truly am, just this once"_

She really couldn't understand why he was like that show her a little affection and then act like it never happened. Always saying that she got in the way. Yet wanting her to come on their adventures. She couldn't understand it not at all. "dam" Sighing she knew she couldn't study at all.

She turned around and grabbed her big now blue bag and walked up to her bed pulling all the contents of it onto her bed. She gasped as she looked down at the little golden locket on her bed. She picked it up and twirled it in her hands, looking inside she remembered the day that she got that locket it was for Inuyasha and she also got one for herself just incase. Memories of that day flooded into her mind. Sliding the locket on and snapping it into place she lade her head down and closed her eyes.

_Now that was one of those days Inuyasha _Can_ be nice, sweet and not say something so so Inubakaish._ She touched her lips.

"_Let Inu….washa hang by hmself for awhwle." And with that Kagome was asleep._

_---&---_

Inuyasha stood up and left the hut with a blank expression on his face went into his forest and right into his tree. He thought it over a lot, what he was going to do. "Kagome…dammit I'm sorry". He tapped his clawed fingers on the bark of the tree and tapped his foot inpatincely. Only one thing was going though his mind right now.

_Not gonna go not gonna go_

Inuyasha put his nose into the air sniffed once and stiffed. This couldn't be happening. "What the hell….No..." was the only thing he could say as his mind fell into the darkness. "K'gome"

_Where the hell I'm I? Whadim I doing here?_

"_You've made a promise Inuyasha" _it sounded like a man.

_What promise, who are you?_

"You've broken that promise Inuyasha, Your promise to protect the girl."

_What are you talking about? The promise to protect….Kagome. What have you done to Kagome!!?_

"**I've **done nothing wrong here Inuyasha it is **you** who has made the mistake and it is **you** who shall fix it before you bring disaster to the girl" The man sighed

_Who in the world are you talking about, whada I supposed to do _

The voice in his head vanished and so did Inuyasha's mind.

---&---

"Oww what happened." He looked down to see he was on the ground. "How'd I get down here?"

He remembered the strange man's words.

_You bring disaster to the girl._ He didn't hesitate when he jumped up and sprinted and hopped into the well.

Kagome turned over and off her bed.

"AHH!" she looked around too see her okaa-san, jii-san and Souta looking at her with big eyes and smiles. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!"

Kagome brushed down her hair with her hands and smiled "Thanks you guys" after pushing off her bed she then looked at Souta and ruffled his hair, hugged her mother and kissed her grandpa on the cheek.

"Kagome we will be downstairs when your ready to blown out your candles" Kagome smiled "Okay mama thanks. I'll down in a minute" Watching her family leave her room. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed.

_At least they remember my birthday. And is nice to me. _Closing her eyes she turned her head and looked out the window. It was raining. Standing up and turning to her door to leave she did a double take, and looking straight at a wet hanyou. She grasped her eyes went wide. _Beautiful. _He was wet and that made his amber no molten lava eyes out they looked so confused yet happy but sad at the same time. A little smile grew onto her face as they looked at each other.

"In...Inuyasha…" she couldn't get the words out as her throat began to burn.

"I'm sorry Kagome...Im sorry that you always get into trouble and get hurt when you're around me, I'm sorry that I make you cry over me being stupid." He toke a deep breath and looked at Kagome then to the ground." And I'm sorry that I forgot that you where graduating and your birthday the day we met. And I'm so sorry for making you upset over me."

She couldn't say anything; she couldn't move all she could do was stare.

Inuyasha looked at her he really didn't expect her to say anything so he pulled her into the most roughest yet gentle hug.

"Happy Birthday Kagome" Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

_She smells so….so good._ He felt her arms wrap around his back. He smiled.

He leaned back so that he was sitting on the bed with Kagome in his lap.

"You know you're the first person that I've came to trust with everything Kagome, my secrets, friendship, my life Kagome." He started to comb her hair with his fingers." You know when you first come into my life I didn't want anything to do with you….but now….you know I don't…." Felling her lean back against his hand he tried to continue.

_Dam How do I show her, I want to show her? I want to tell her._

_Inuyasha…._

"Inuyasha…you make me happy and that's all I've ever wanted. I wanted you to be happy and to be silly sometimes. Even if your not I made a promise to you…I'll never leave you Inuyasha. It's just every time I'm with you Inuyasha you end up getting hurt. I don't want that."

"Oi wench you…I…how the hell are you not going to leave me if you left me bust a couple hours ago. And I like protecting you Kagome." He turned his head to the side, eyes getting big. She giggled "What's so funny" "Oh.nothing...nothing at all." They smiled.

He peeked down to see her eyes closed her breathing starting to even out. "Come on wench lets go celebrate your birthday." Grabbing her hand he pulled her up and started for the door. He toke on step forward, looked back at Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Looking into her eyes he saw everything as if it was an open book, the sadness happiness, everything. Taking his clawed finger he gently nudged her chin up. This amazed her, excited her yet, scared her at the same time.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose over her own. At this they smiled. Pulling back he covered his hand over hers. "Even if you leave I'll always be with you...Kagome" Kagome trailed behind Inuyasha tears coming out of her eyes, looking back at him thinking of everything that's happened with them over the course of 3 years she couldn't be happier then she was now.

_I guess I did if only for the moment let Inuyasha see me for me and just me, for I am Kagome Higurashi just that._

**

* * *

****Well that the end. I was thinking of making a sequel to this to I guess explain some of the things I left out of this story. Don't have a title to it yet. But look at im profile in about 2 or 3 days and the title should be up. I really did enjoyed this one. Well don't forget to review my story. **

**Until next time**

**Kisha.**

**---&---**


End file.
